


Violence In The Pouring Rain

by WinterAssets



Series: Badlands Inspired Verse [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Days of Future Past, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's nothing but an utter silence around him and his breath catches in his throat. There's no way out; he's trapped now and Charles has gone missing and he wants to find him but fuck he has so much on his plate right now that this is too much. There's entirely too much and he knows he should've just called off the mission, but Charles won't leave a mutant behind, not if he can help it.</i>
</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where in the time that Erik spent in the camps, he met a fellow mutant who he felt protective over. He left before her and they both don't know each other is alive. Charles finds the mutant using Cerebro, and she's far more powerful than either of them could have ever imagined. But she has a certain weakness, one that walks with power and wants to bring the world to its knees for what it's done to mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence In The Pouring Rain

_The camps are dirty, over populated, and there’s always screaming going on – whether it’s one of sorrow or pain, the lines have blended after so long.  
_

_No one shows anyone kindness, not after Shaw’s been through with them. It’s not a camp, not a normal camp, and that factor settles in even deeper. No camp is ever normal, but to exploit things that people couldn’t control? That was Shaw’s entire plan in the long run, in the end, and once people met with him, they never came back the same.  
_

_That was if they even came back in the first place.  
_

_There’s a boy there though, one that doesn’t have pure hatred in his eyes but sorrow. He keeps to himself mostly; Shaw tries to put a handle on him but he is let go constantly, wandering around the camp grounds and his eyes far away. He’s lost someone; he’s got that look in his eyes, and there’s this way that metal always crunches when he begins to grow angry. It’s in the clench of his fist and the darkness of his eyes, and that’s all it takes to make the fence snap out of place, and the guards are scrambling to fix it.  
_

_He can’t control it, not yet. That was more than likely something Shaw had promised him.  
_

_You don’t meet him until your back is shoved up against a wall against another angry mutant, their eyes glazed and murder in them.  
_

_You had the power of subjective reality, and while some found it a neat little trick, it was often a hell for you and those around you. You could warp their minds easily, could make them see a thin line where their reality turned into their fantasies or even their darkest of fears, depending on what they were to you. You couldn’t control it either; it went on happiness and hatred and the line was always so blurred in the camps that you didn’t know how to control it. The mutant had been the subject of it after he had shoved roughly into you on the way past to Shaw’s, chin held high like a good little soldier.  
_

_The moment he wound his arm back for the punch, you flinched and prepared yourself for a hit that never came. Metal wiring wrapped around his hand and tugged him backwards hard, landing him at least twenty feet away as the boy’s and slowly fell back down to his side. The metal wound its way back to where it had been, and his eyes landed on you. They were a striking blue, and a small, thankful smile slipped onto your features.  
_

_It wasn’t love or attraction; it was a pure need to protect, to keep one of his own in tip top shape, away from harm.  
_

_Shaw was the enemy here, not all of them. But these mutants were so weak minded, warped by anger and sadness, that they refused to see that fact.  
_

_The boy merely let his lips upturn in a slight smile, and then he was gone, leaving you to watch after him before the warped reality came back to you, and you realized that this wasn’t a fantasy – this was reality, a real hell, and you couldn’t get out of it._

* * *

“There, right there.”

Cerebro buzzes a little alarmingly and the eyes in the room turn to the telepath as he focuses his mind harder on the coordinates. There’s a mutant out there, one that’s strong and that keeps calling out to him, and with how powerful Shaw is, Charles knows they’re going to need whoever they are on their side. The room stiffens a little as Charles pushes himself harder, trying to figure them out and make them clearer. It doesn’t make sense to him; all the other mutants were so easy to find – it had been like turning on a switch to a light. He had always been able to see them so easily.

But this mutant, this mutant knows how to avoid them, and it’s starting to really become a thorn in his side. This is someone they need, and he has one job; find the damn mutants and bring them together.

“Charles…” it’s a soft warning from Raven, her voice unsteady as she stares at the man that she’s known for so long. She knows he’ll push himself until there’s nothing left, and that’s the part that scares her the most. It scares her more than the slight vibration that’s starting underneath her feet, and even Hank looks hesitant, his hand reaching for the power source in order to push it down in case Cerebro couldn’t handle it any longer.

“Just a few more seconds,” Charles’ voice is tight, his teeth gripped together in order to try and concentrate. Raven bites down on her lip and watches as his hands grip tightly at the metal bar in front of him. The structure creaks again and Hank is putting more pressure on the lever, but then all of the sudden an excited laugh slips from Charles’ lips and the machine starts to type out coordinates. “Got you. You’re done hiding.”

The entire room breathes a sigh of relief, and Charles shoots a grin Erik’s way; they’re  _finally_  getting somewhere.

Erik just laughs in disbelief and stares at Charles, a certain emotion hidden and faded in his eyes because he can’t believe that this is happening, that Charles just pushed himself  _that_  hard for a mutant that they aren’t even sure will accept  _them_ , which is overly too hilarious to him.

He’ll never understand the kindness and determination that flows through Charles Xavier’s body, and part of him is glad for that. He doesn’t think he can open his heart to that much kindness again; it might actually kill him this time.

His blue eyes scan the walls once more, watching the blurred figure in colors that are variations of red. It’s a new feature that Hank’s working on, still hasn’t gotten it right, but it gives them all a bit of an insight as to what Charles is actually working with and looking for. The girl’s figure is on the wall but her face isn’t defined; it had been hard enough to pinpoint her for a moment, and the fact that she lives in New York City settles a little uneasily in Erik’s stomach. There’s something about her that seems hauntingly familiar, like the location and the body match some memory that he’s locked away after so long. His eyes dart around the image for a moment, trying to uncover it, but it stays firmly locked away and faded; it doesn’t want to come out and he’s okay with that. He’s buried his past for a reason, and he’s good with not bringing it up once more.

Charles pulls Cerebro off of his head and lets out a slow, shaky breath. Erik breaks himself out of his stupor and grabs for the man’s arm, shooting him a slight smile as Charles breaks off in a slight laugh. “Finally got her. She’s powerful Erik.”

“All of these mutants are powerful too,” he condones, his eyes searching the telepath’s and trying to find his hidden meaning. When he does, it hits him straight in the stomach and a cold fear slips into his veins. “Powerful. Like us. Not like Hank, not like Alex.”

Charles just nods his affirmation and Erik lets go, stepping back to let Raven grab at his arm and lead him out of the room. He stares over his shoulder once more at the blurred image, his eyes narrowing and trying to hone in on it. She could be a threat, he has to prepare himself for that factor. They haven’t recruited a mutant yet that could be a real threat to them, and that makes his body go stiff.

There’s something in the way that Charles looked at him, in that way that tells him to _be careful_ , in a way that this mission almost feels like one they shouldn’t go on. She had hid for so long, why had she made herself known now? It doesn’t make sense, and while Charles will take the victory gladly, Erik’s nervous. There’s just something wrong with what’s going on, and Erik feels cold and uncertain for the first time in months.

* * *

_The cot is uncomfortable and the place is uncomfortably silent; everyone is sleeping or at least trying to, and you find yourself shifting nervously on the small piece of material. It groans underneath your weight and the weight of the boy sitting cross legged in front of you. He looks intrigued but hesitant, and you’re not sure if you even want to talk to him. Him saving you a few weeks ago could’ve just been a fluke and you know that.  
_

_“So, what can you do?” His voice is curious and quiet, and he plays with a coin between his fingers. You can tell there’s an itch there to not be using his fingers to do it, and a slight smile slips onto your features.  
_

_“I can warp reality,” you whisper back, a little hesitant and feeling a bit lame for that factor. Clearly he can warp and manipulate metal, and all you can do is play around with reality.  
_

_His brows furrow for a second before a slight smile falls onto his features. “So you can show people things.”  
_

_You give him a small nod and then hesitantly reach your hand out before you leave it in your lap, resting on your knee, palm face up. “I can. Do you want to see?”  
_

_He looks at you a little hesitantly but he reaches out, setting his palm down on yours and closing his eyes. You close yours as well and focus on the part of his mind that holds his fantasies, the secret desires, and you wish immediately that you hadn’t.  
_

_Visions of his mother come out clearly, of times when he’s had it much better and they’re celebrating Hanukkah. He’s all smiles and he’s smaller than he is now, but there’s nothing but an undying love there, a special connection, and you can feel the emotions pour out of the boy as your eyes open. You’re both in that moment and he’s just staring, watching the flames flicker. He walks over to his mother and hugs her, burying his face in her chest, and her arms wrap warmly around him as she whispers something repeatedly to him and he merely nods and lets out a shuddering breath.  
_

_You look away; this feel entirely too intrusive and you bite at your lip, debating for a second pulling away. But the moment is so desperately needed that you can’t find it in yourself to pull away; something in you tells you that this isn’t just a trick for him – this is something that he needs, even if you don’t understand it.  
_

_But then the vision of the reality is ripped away and your eyes snap open, and he’s staring at you in utter bewilderment, eyes shining and horror starting to seep onto his features. He gets up without a word, and runs out of the containment center as fast as he can, back to his own.  
_

_You stare after him, your palm still feeling warm and cold all at the same time._

* * *

The car pulls up in front of the abandoned building, careful eyes squinting up as Darwin glances back at the two older men. Charles double checks his coordinates, unsure of what he’s seeing, second guessing for a moment that this is where his mind had led them. They knew the girl wanted to be found, that much was certain. But this felt much more like a trap than anything else, and a certain twisting sensation moved through Erik’s stomach.

This all looked too familiar, like the camps that he had gotten away from so long ago. It left a raw feeling in him, his throat going dry, and his eyes focusing behind his sunglasses on the building. It was worn and torn down on one side; there was only one way in and one way out, and Erik felt trapped for the first time in months.

The memories were too raw and there was a certain energy that he could feel buzzing outside of the car. It made his stomach churn and for a moment he has to clench his jaw tightly. He counts to ten and then lets the air flow out out, grabs the handle to the door, and pushes it out. Once his foot falls onto the ground, he can feel the energy pulses heavily and he knows he doesn’t want to go into the building.

But he says nothing; him and Charles started this and they’ll end it the same way. If there was someone as powerful as them out there, Shaw would be looking for them too. At least if they’re turned down again, he knows that he’s done everything he can.

Maybe Charles did have an effect on him after all.

Charles steps out of the car and glances over at him, and there’s that same uncertainty is in his eyes.

They tell Darwin to stay in the car and head toward the building, Erik’s hand turning palm up at his side as the lock to the door slides open and the door falls open behind it. His hand goes back to normal and he stares at the door with utter dread, but steps into the building. Charles looks even more out of his element and Erik is starting to regrete not telling him to stay in the car. Whatever is in this building, Erik’s not sure they’re all going to make it out alive.

There’s a certain hesitance in their footsteps and for a minute, they both just stand there, unsure of where to go even when there’s only one way forward. “Erik…”

Erik glances over at Charles and he just  _knows_  they’ve stepped into a world of shit. Charles’ fingers are up against his temple but he knows that look on his face. That’s the look that says a barrier is up that he can’t get past; it’s the same one he had when meeting Emma.

He opens his mouth to say that they should go back, that they should retreat, when the door slams hard behind him, making them both startle. They share an exchanged glance and Erik begins to twist his wrist, trying to jimmy the lock. It’s not working; the doors shut tight and there’s something with his powers that aren’t working. His brows furrow in confusion and he turns back around, and Charles is gone.

There’s nothing but an utter silence around him and his breath catches in his throat. There’s no way out; he’s trapped now and Charles has gone missing and he wants to find him but  _fuck_  he has so much on his plate right now that this is too much. There’s entirely too much and he knows he should’ve just called off the mission, but Charles won’t leave a mutant behind, not if he can help it.

Erik wants to share that same sentiment and normally does, but right now they can just  _go fuck themselves_  for all he cares.

Taking one step forward, he feels the energy around him waver for a moment. His eyes narrow and he tries to jimmy the lock again, but it’s useless. Pulling in a careful breath, he moves forward and through the next doors that slam behind him again. The walls feel like they’re closing in and Erik’s never been completely claustrophobic or prone to it but  _fuck_  right now he feels like he’s going to scream and like he can’t breathe. It’s grimy and damp, and he can feel the moisture on the walls practically radiating with the sense of power that moves around him.

There’s a small cot on the far side of the wall of the room; there’s no other doors, no other ways out. There’s only going back the way he came. Standing in the middle of a broken rubble is a girl, her boot resting on wayward stone as her hands are moved out straight in front of her, a look of concentration on her face.

Erik knows that face, would know it anywhere.

“I see you’re still warping the realities,” he says before his voice can fail him, and for a minute you startle. Your eyes narrow a bit in confusion and you bite down on your lip, your head throbbing and your arms feeling heavy. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

“Last person who said that to me put me in a camp,” you bite out, your fingers flexing slightly and you know this is too much. It’s so much to put this facade of a blockade up, and you know that at any second this is all going to snap away. You’ve managed to get him away from the telepath, but that’s about the extent that this is going to go. You’ve put too much energy into keeping this all up, and it’s draining you. You’re powerful, but you still haven’t found the best ways to contain it. It makes your stomach churn and you almost lose the facade right then and there.

“(Y/N), we can talk about this.” Erik’s voice is cautious and he’s staring at you, trying to hold back from moving forward. You’ve gotten stronger since the camp days and the last time he’s seen you, but he knows you  _anywhere_. He knows that look on your face when you’re struggling, trying to push yourself into something that you aren’t ready for. And in this minute, you’re not ready to push your powers this hard.

“How do you know me?” Your fingers falter slightly and you can hear the door being pounded on. Panic raises up in your chest and you’re scrambling to focus harder, _harder_ , push yourself because damn it you will  _not be a lab rat again_.

Erik stares at you for a moment before pushing forward and making his decision. He reaches out, your fingers trembling as you desperately keep the walls up. His fingers clamp over your wrist and the reality around you twists before your eyes, causing a gasp to slip from your lips.

The world twists back to the camps and there’s nothing but fear in your eyes and your body trying to scramble away from the poisonous touch. Erik tightens his grip though, not letting you get away and you can feel the panicked screams starting to build up in your throat. Your own reality is going back to the hell you had been in and he’s saying _something_  but you can’t hear it because your ears are ringing with the sounds of the camps, of the screams and torture.  

His hand grips your wrist harder and the pain forces a cry out of your lips before you can stop it and you try to twist out of his grip, on your knees now as you feel them digging into the harsh cement of the containment center. You’re losing your grip more rapidly on the reality that you know is hidden around you, and that’s terrifying you – you know you can die in this other reality, knows that you can go in deep and not be able to get out.

You twist your head to the side, trying to look for some way out. But then you see it; you see the cot in the corner and see you sitting with a boy, one who stares at you with wonder and his palm in your own. You see the metal that twisted around the mutant’s hand that had rage in his eyes. Your heart hammers hard in your chest and you just  _stare_  because he got out before you did. Whenever that happens, it usually means Shaw is done with them.

They become ghosts. They don’t  _come back_.

Your wrist goes slack in Erik’s grip and he pulls his hand away, the world flickering back to the dingy building that you started in. You’re breathing heavy and grip at the stones, your body feeling washed up on a beach and left to dry out. The energy seeps from your body completely as you hear he door slam down and  _his_ name being screamed out frantically. You know the telepath is there, can already feel him starting to prod at your mind, and you don’t have the effort to block him out.

* * *

Your body feels heavy and even as you stare at the ceiling above you. The thing about the mansion is that the beds are really comfortable, and you haven’t had that comfort in so long. You had tried so hard to hide away from everything, from society, from the undeniable people that would come for you. You knew Shaw still was out there and you knew two mutants were trying to find an army in a sense. That alone had made your stomach twist.

But there was an odd calmness that flooded your mind the second the panic started to fill your chest once more. Your brows furrowed a bit, but then you could feel him; the telepath was there once more, calming you, keeping you sedated against the panic. You frowned and turned onto your side, pulling the covers closer and inhaling the scent of the laundry detergent as you swallowed thickly.

You were trapped again. You had said yes in a moment of weakness when you had had a choice.

A knock comes at the door and you can’t bring yourself to say anything or move from your spot. It opens anyway and that factor alone makes your blood run hot; you hate when people just enter rooms. It reminds you of the containment center, and just like that the telepath is out of your mind and you’re sitting upright.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” the heavily accented voice says and your eyes glance over at Erik,  mistrusting and uncertain. You’re looking at all the exits, the only one being behind him, unless you’re going to go the window route. Your body has taken enough damage for one day, and you know that it’s not an optimal option. Biting down on your lip, you pull your legs closer to you, feeling the flannel pajamas scratch against your skin.

“I’m older,” is all you say back, your body tense and your eyes leaving his. Erik watches you apprehensively for a moment before he moves forward, taking a seat on the bed. It bends slightly with his weight, and for a minute you forget where you are.

Part of you  _wants_  to be back to the containment center because  _what the hell had the two of you become_?

Your chest clenches at that idea and for a minute you don’t know if you can breathe. It’s incredibly hard to do it and you’re biting down on your lip as hard as you can. Erik’s hands move to your own and the simple motion grounds you faster than you expected to. It leaves you feeling dizzy and your eyes meet his.

There’s this unspoken moment where you feel like the tension is so thick that you’re going to scream. Then it starts to go away, and you can breathe again. “It’s not like your powers are a play thing, either.”

Erik actually  _laughs_  then and the tension looses even more, leaving you a bit breathless and the caution slips from your veins. You smile slightly and bite down on your lip carefully. “That’s what happens when you focus and you let yourself become who you are.”

Your eyes slip up to his for a moment and you feel his fingers slip carefully up your arm as you pull in a sharp breath. His eyes don’t come back up to yours but his voice is quiter when he speaks again. “Though you never were one for hiding, what made you start now?”

“I didn’t want Shaw to find me,” you respond automatically, his body entirely too close to yours. There’s that small voice in the back of your head telling you to do this, to push forward, to close the painful gap and give into something you don’t have to hide from. You don’t have to focus on not losing control; you can just focus on the moment. You don’t have to hide away from Erik; Erik has seen it all, Erik has  _saved_ you back in the camps and your stomach twists because you just  _want_  without knowing that you want.

You’ve wanted for so long and another mutant’s touch has your head spinning for a moment. You can feel the different DNA, can feel the power underneath his veins as your fingers trace them. He doesn’t say anything about you escaping Shaw; that’s your problem and you’re allowed to keep it to yourself, he respects that. His eyes stay firm on you, trying to get a reading on you, but you’re as guarded as he can be and that almost makes him laugh out loud.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Erik murmurs, his voice lower and face closer to yours. You swallow thickly and bring your eyes back up to his, the stunning blue staring back at you making everything in you want to surge forward again. He’s smirking but there’s this knowing look in his eyes, one that reflects in your own, and you know that  _he wants too_.

You don’t say anything, just nod your head once, and that’s all it takes.

Erik’s lips come down on yours, soft and putting no pressure against yours. He pulls back and he’s gone as quick as he comes, and you bite down on your lip slightly. He’s giving you that opportunity to push back, to pull away from this all.

You don’t though.

Instead you grab the back of his head and pull him into another kiss, this one much quicker and harsher, and his tongue is begging for entrance. You allow him it and the second they both collide, you feel like sparks are erupting on your skin. It’s all you’ve wanted, since you seen the metal manipulator walking around the camps, since you’ve seen inside his head. You’ve just  _wanted_  when it wasn’t an option. But now Erik is here, in front of you, his tongue exploring your mouth and his hands firm on your waist, pulling you down so that your back hits the bed and you let out a breathless laugh.

He grins back at you before he tugs at your bottom lip and your fingers tug at the hair at the back of his head, your heart pounding loudly in your chest. His thumb traces your bottom lip and you see that look in his eyes, the look that you hold in your own.

You were both  _alive_.

Out of everything, that was something Shaw couldn’t take away.

Erik’s mouth begins a slow pattern down your neck as your fingers trace and tug at his hair, soft moans coming from your mouth as you allow your eyes to shut. You don’t focus; you don’t have to. You’re with someone who understands, who’s another mutant. It makes everything in you surge with emotion and you’re pulling Erik’s head back up, kissing him harshly and feeling his own power washing over yours.

It’s like this is what’s supposed to happen, like this is what’s supposed to be  _good_  in the world. There’s so much that isn’t good; there’s a lot that isn’t good. There’s Shaw and that still haunts you, but there’s a strong magnetic pull pulling you under and you let out a soft gasp as Erik’s teeth bite into your neck. 

You stop thinking; it’s Erik’s way of telling you to shut up without saying it, so you do. You stop thinking, stop focusing, stop  _worrying_  because you just  _don’t_  have to.

Erik grins and kisses you harder again, and your fingers dig into the back of his shoulders, grounding you as you pull in a sharp breath through your nose, the metallic scent and cologne of Erik staining your senses.

* * *

Erik’s fingers work their way through your hair as you catch your breath, your head pounding and your eyes are unfocused on the training are around you. Everything hurts and the reality fell apart entirely too quick; it’s like you’re getting weaker. But you know it’s not true; you know that you just can’t focus on this, that this is pushing your powers entirely too much.

“You can do this, you know. Charles thinks you can, at least.” Erik’s voice is a light murmur and you push at his chest, straightening up and swallowing hard. Your body’s one gigantic ache and you try to push your hands out in front of you, but they fall back to your sides miserably.

“ _Erik, don’t push her.”_

Charles’ voice is a warning in his head, and he merely waves his hand in dismissal. He _knows_  that you can do this; he’s seen you create a reality so strong that you could barely escape it. That in itself gives him all that he needs to know, and there’s something brewing in his mind, something that he won’t let Charles touch. He’s only let him in his mind for so long and then tries to keep him out.

“One more try, come on.” His voice is heavy and low in your ear, and a shudder runs through your body. You’re not sure you can do it, but your fingers are lifting without you thinking about it. His teeth lightly tug at your earlobe and your eyes slip shut as you feel your body reacting to what’s going on around you.

You focus harder without realizing that you’re doing it. Your focus is on Erik’s hand hot and heavy on your hip, his lips resting against your temple as he stares out at the training center.  It begins to warp; you can feel the energy changing, and then you push it all back, sharp and fast, in between your hands. You push outward and a large force field comes out, the energy from the reality contained and pushing away those who are attempting to attack.

A few bullets try to penetrate it but they bounce off and fall at the ground, and your body  _feels_  the impact, your entire form startling a bit. Erik grounds you with his hands again and you hold onto the reality for a few moments longer before you let your hands drop back down and the facade fade away. The bullets still lay on the ground, broken from the force field.

You open your eyes and stare at them, surprise and bewilderment flooding through your body. You don’t feel as heavy; you’ve absorbed the energy from the room to do it, and you’ve used it to your advantage. Biting down on your lip, you don’t have a moment more to think it through because it just  _is_  and there’s  _no explanation._

“I told you,” Erik states before he grabs your jaw and pulls you into a kiss, his other hand still warm and ready on your hip. He pulls back then, pressing his forehead against yours before you’re staring in his eyes again.

There’s this warped vision in them, one you can see at glances when you touch him at times. He keeps it hidden though, away from you, and away from Charles. It’s something you aren’t allowed to touch and you leave it be.

You have a feeling it’s not something good; there’s a plan brewing in his eyes and a smile on his face that’s slightly sinister at the edges.

But you push it away because for the first time in years you feel  _hope_ brimming in your chest. It makes it hurt and your head feel uncertain, but it’s in a  _good_  way, in the  _best_  way.

You know something’s wrong, that something’s brewing in those blue eyes and turning the ocean into a storm. But you also know that no matter what he does, you’ll follow Erik into the hurricane that’s brewing there because you just  _have_  to.

There’s a responsibility you hold over each other, and you still smell the cologne and metal that coats his skin, that makes him human and mutant and makes everything in you just  _want_.

As his eyes remain on you, curious and searching, you know it’s clear on your face.

Whatever Erik asks of you, you’ll say  _yes_  because you  _need him_  just like you had back in the camps. You  _need_  him in ways that he probably will never need you, but you don’t let it slip into your mind.

Erik just  _smiles_  and you can see the world falling to its  _knees_ before him, you at his side. He’s let you in and for a minute you want to choke on the vision because it’s so much like Shaw’s. But there’s no destruction, no hurt, no pain, no rounding people up.

He’s questioning you with his eyes, something sharp and secretive and you know what he’s looking for.

All you can do is nod your head and that grin takes over his face once more, his lips coming down to yours in a chaste kiss to seal the deal with the devil he was going to become.


End file.
